


Bloxburg Bikini Bottom

by Rainveil



Category: Jayingee - Fandom, Roblox (Video Game), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Bloxburg, Gen, Roblox - Freeform, Silly, Weirdness, based on a youtube video, jayingee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainveil/pseuds/Rainveil
Summary: A Spongebob fanfiction inspired by Jayingee's video "I found BIKINI BOTTOM in ROBLOX BLOXBURG... it was WEIRD!"This is mostly just a silly, light-hearted story that is meant to make you laugh. Or something."19% Fun... we're gonna need that to be at 0% to be Squidward."





	Bloxburg Bikini Bottom

"Money money money! Arg arg arg! Hello Patrick!" Mr Krabs exclaimed gleefully as he waddled around The Krusty Krab.

Squidward was standing at his cash register as usual, until a green form came up to greet him.

"What do you want?" Squidward asked.

"SQUIDWARD! Give me the formula!" Plankton yelled at Squidward, then Mr Krabs came out of his office.

"KRABS!" Plankton yelled.

"ME MOTHER!" Mr Krabs yelled back. "PLANKTON!"

"Sir, I'm going to sleep." Squidward said, as he laid down to take a nap.

"NO SLEEPING ON THE JOB!" Mr Krabs yelled as he woke up Squidward.

Suddenly, some dubstep music started playing from the kitchen. Squidward went to go turn off the music.

"You can't do this Spongebob!" Squidward yelled at Spongebob.

"Bring on the pain! *fart sounds* Oh noo I pooped my pants... aaaaaa" The dubstep music blared, before switching back to the normal Krusty Krab music.

"KRUSTY KRAB IS OPEN! Arg arg arg!" Mr Krabs exclaimed, as he turned the sign to open the restaurant.

"The party is starting!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Get to your stations!" Mr Krabs yelled.

One of the first customers - a purple starfish came running into the restaurant.

"Who are you?" Patrick asked.

"I'm purple Patrick" the purple starfish said.


End file.
